


Preview: Freak

by calhale



Series: The Monstrocity Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apocalypse, M/M, Post Apocalypse, Prequel, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freak is the story of The City before Fiend. It's the story of the phantoms and their ringmaster. It's also the story about how the world fell apart. Freak, will be J2 and full of lovely smut and debauchery as well as action and chaos. Hope you enjoy this taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preview: Freak

Jensen could remember dying. He remembered the sanitized stench of the laboratory and the stinging itch of the needles in his arms. He remembered the sickening sound of the heart monitor going silent and the terrifying way it felt to have his body just stop living. He remembered it all so vividly that it haunted his dreams. Many nights, Jensen would awake screaming in pain from the sense memory of his skin falling off and regrowing or the overwhelming sensation of hearing voices in his head for the first time. Tonight was no exception. 

Jensen was vaguely aware he was dreaming when he woke up in the laboratory at Helios Medical in Manhattan. He was in his bed in the containment wing, just one in a long row. When he had first volunteered for testing most of the beds had been full but now only six out of the original thirty remained occupied. The others had all died as part of the treatments they received but Jensen had long since become numb to the decreasing number of patients and he only sometimes wished he had been one of them. 

There was the sharp clicking of stiletto heels following footsteps coming towards him and Jensen looked up to see Nurse Genevieve and Doctor Hartley. Genevieve was carrying the small metal tray that indicated another new injection for Jensen. Everyday there seemed to be just one more before they found the cure to whatever they were looking for. At this point Jensen was pretty sure the doctors had given him more illnesses then cures. 

“Good morning Jensen!” Hartley said with the kind sort of smile doctors always gave their patients. It was practiced and impersonal and it made Jensen want to punch him in the jaw. 

“Good morning Justin.” Jensen replied with a smirk.

“Doctor Hartley will do just fine.” He replied coldly as he checked the clipboard at the end of Jensen's bed. “You're vital signs are looking good today and there hasn't been any cellular damage from the last treatment, which is a good thing.”

Jensen snorted, “As opposed to my cells dissolving like Rosenbaum's which was bad.”

Hartley gave him another fake grin, “He did leave quite a mess didn't he? Genevieve dear, would you prepare him for the fiend pathogen E please?”

Genevieve nodded and giggled softly; setting the tray down on the side table. Jensen held out both his arms for her, showing off the blackened track marks of perhaps a hundred different injections on the insides of his arms. “Take your pick.” He smirked. “There are plenty of holes to choose from.”

In the long run, Jensen couldn't remember if the injection had felt any different then the one's before. They all had left him feeling a littler closer to dead and Jensen had grown accustomed to the cold hollow feeling that took over his body. This time was no different, until, that is, the fire came. 

Moments after the emptiness filled him, a rushing wave of heat flooded his veins. It was a scalding, sizzling pain that burnt away at every inch of him. Jensen screamed out in agony as his body began to thrash. Around him he could hear Hartley and Genevieve rushing to hold him down. Hartley was yelling something. “Wha-what did you do to me?” Jensen hissed through clenched teeth. 

For a moment Hartley looked surprisingly happy that Jensen was still conscious, as if he took pleasure in Jensen's torture. “I'm simply making you a better solider Captain Ackles; a super solider. Genevieve grab me the...” Hartley's voice began to fade out and all that was left in Jensen's head was the burning pain.


End file.
